3 May Be 1 Too Many
by Hello Im just a writer
Summary: Finn is now 19, and due to his "grown up appearance" Princess Bubblegum has started to notice him obviously for all the wrong reasons. So she sits from her castle window and watches him play with the local kids and assist the citizens of the candy kingdom. Will PB make her move? And if she does what will Finn think? Will all their hopes and dreams be crushed by reality?SuggestionFF
1. You Coming?

**_Hey, so.. enjoy if you like the story please hit the like or follow button, i would appreciate it_**

* * *

He had lengthy blond hair that covered one eye. His blue eyes seemed to paralyze you; they scanned and approved you all in one movement. He who once looked up to me now stood a full head over me, he wasn't too muscular or too skinny, he was just right. His collar bone seemed like a magnet to me, I was just drawn to it, and it was obvious others felt the same way. His confident walk emphasized his pride of who he was; and who was he? Well none other than the grown 19 year old, very VERY handsome Finn. And who was I? Well it seemed I was no one to him, but I was just the Princess of a magnificent Kingdom, who watched him from my castle windows. If I had known he would have grown in to such a… attractive man, I would have accepted all those dates he had asked me on when we were younger. If I had things would be different, I wouldn't be sitting here stalking his every movements… But I didn't so here I sit watching him play with the kids of the square. I was sick of hiding… But I just didn't know how to talk to such a drool producing male…

"Hey mister"! Finn turned around and was surprised by the six orphan kids tackle him to the ground.

"GAHH! Oh NOOO mutant kids! They are gunna eat me NOO SOMEONE HELP plllllzzz ugh…" Finn let his tongue dangle as he threw his head back and pretended to be dead. The kids chimed in laughter as they tugged and poked him. "WOAH! Huh? I'M ALIVE! I guess you aren't mutant kids after all, I thank you my friends". Finn sighed, still in character. The kids all started to laugh more and began to play tag in the square of the kingdom. Finn stood up and smiled as he watched them play, he felt something tug on his shirt. Looking down he saw a little girl in tears. "Frinn… I wost mah tweddy bwear!" Finn (who the writer actually typed frinn at first) frowned, "Well that won't do now, will it daisy? How about I help you find him?" The little girl smiled and wiped the tears from her face. Finn lifted her to his shoulders and the two started the search for her teddy bear.

"I cants sees it" The little girl whined. Finn chuckled, "We only just started looking dear where was it you last saw it?"

The girl took a minute to respond as she thought hard, "hmm I don't remember."

'Great' Finn thought.

"Well hello there you two", Finn whirled around hearing the familiar voice. He locked eyes with PB who he hadn't seen in quite some time. "Were you looking for this perhaps?" The princess smiled holding up a teddy bear. "TWEDDY!" Daisy screamed as she hugged the stuffed animal. "What do you say daisy". "Thank you miss… Hey frinn?" Finn looked up, "Hmm?" Daisy blushed as she stared at the Princess, "She 's weally pweatty… she your giwlfwiend?" Finn laughed, "Okkaaay I think we have had enough adventure for one day, we need to get you back to the orphanage." Daisy nodded. Finn turned around and started walking.. Leaving the Princess standing alone staring at him. He stopped and turned his head and nodded, "You coming"? The princess just nodded and the three headed to the orphanage.

K


	2. Ride

_Glad you liked the last chapter! This is the last one for tonight, enjoy!_

* * *

"Bye bye frinn, bye bye pwetty wady!" Daisy squealed as she ran inside the orphanage, leaving Finn and I together waving goodbye. There were a few moments of silence. "So how did you find the bear anyways?" Finn asked. "Oh a banana guard found it, and uhh I was just passing by when I saw that you were searching for something, so I put the pieces together..."again silence.

"It was good to see you PB… I've missed you." He said glancing over to me with a smile. I nearly melted then and there. "Yeah umm you too." Glob! Why was it so hard to talk to him?! "Well I guess I should get back ho-" My mouthed opened by itself, "Um, FINN?!" I blurted, cutting him off. "Um, yes PB?!" he laughed. Was he making fun of me? "W-Would you want to.. Have dinner sometime? I mean if you aren't too busy!...You know what nevermind, that was a stupid question forget I even ask-"… "Dinner sounds good."

Wait what? Did he just say yes? There is no way he said yes, I must be dreaming, "It cool if I cook?". Yep I am defiantly dreaming. "S-sure." Finn smiled, "Cool umm does Friday sound good?" TWO DAYS? Really!? "Yeah that's great!" He smiled again and nodded in confirmation, "I'll see you Friday then", and with that he walked off.

The two days of waiting nearly killed me, I wasn't sure if I could make it.. But here I was! In the cutest dress I could find, and doing final checks as the chariot I road in stumbled along to the tree house. Hair, check; makeup, check, dress… glob I hope this dress isnt too flashy, OH breath… check. By the time I had finished double checking my looks the carriage had arrived. I stepped out, and my driver pulled out a book, expecting a long wait. I walked to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. When the door opened, Finn stood tall, in jeans, with a fitted white dress shirt, wet hair, and a strange looking necklace, he smiled that smile that made me want to melt inside, "You look great… Come on in." he said nodding inside. I took another deep breath and took a step inside.

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyed! Night!_

_-Love Kieoko _


	3. Goodnight Princess

_Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! PLEASE COMMENT LIKE AND FOLLOW ME AND MY STORY! need to bump up on ratings! Love you guys! :3_

* * *

The house smelled of herbs and chicken, along with something partially sweet. "I hope you like chicken; it's the best thing I know how to make". Finn chuckled as he checked the oven. I smiled as I watched him work. "I didn't know you cooked Finn". He laughed, "Well BMO insisted on it, ever since he moved in with Jake and Lady his cooking lessons have become very handy". Finn opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle. "What's that?". He grinned as he read the bottle, "Very ,Very, aged wine, I found this in one of the shops of the Berry Kingdom". Wine? Seriously? Did it get any hotter than that? He pulled out two wine glasses and popped the bottle open, carefully pouring the dark red liquid. He handed me one of the glasses, and held out his own, "To seeing each other again, healthy and happy, cheers". He clinked his glass against mine, and we both took a sip.

"Glob this is really good Finn!" the chicken was herb crusted and slowly baked. He smiled as he took a sip of his wine and smiled, "I'm glad you like it".

After dinner, Finn threw the dishes in the washer and refilled my glass, sitting down we began to talk. I was having such a good time that I forgot to keep track of time. Before I knew it, it was just past midnight. 'Glob my driver is going to kill me' I thought. Finn must have noticed my worry because he spoke up, " It's getting late, If you need a place to crash.. I've got a guest room you can stay in". OH MY GLOB… DID HE JUST ASK ME TO STAY WITH HIM?! "Umm thanks Finn, but my driver is outside waiting". Why didn't I just say yes!? Ugh! "That's cool too, we should probably get you back though".

Finn held the door of my carriage open as I stepped inside, "Goodnight Finn".

Finn leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, then with that he shut the door, "goodnight Princess."

* * *

_Next chapter coming out soon!_


	4. Song of the Nightosphere

**_Dont forget to fave or follow thanks!_**

* * *

The dark circles under my eyes were deep as I stood examining my face in the bathroom window. I was kept up all night by the burning in my cheek that seemed to spread like wildfire where Finn had left his kiss. I tried to "calm" the fire that was coursing through my body but to no achievement; it just burned too great. "Princess, I have your schedule for today, I will leave it on your dresser". Peppermint butler called. "Thank you". Turning on the shower I stepped in and let the memories of the night before slip away.

When Finn woke the birds were well into their day. "Glob…" Finn looked to the time, which read noon. He closed his eyes again and then remembered something important. "OH Damn! I was supposed to meet Marcy.. Ugh! She is going to kill me for being late." He threw his clothes off and jumped in the shower. After barely drying his hair the human put on a pair of black jeans and a red Tshirt and one of the necklaces that hung on a hook by his door. Jake and Lady had gone on a trip and brought him back a very generous amount of souvenirs. He let his hair stay messy as he grabbed his things skipping his hat for the day. Finn ran out the door grabbing his backpack that had a box of strawberries in it, as an apology gift along with a cased acoustic guitar that Marceline had bought him when he turned 17, as he shut the door he ran to the cave where the Vampire girl lived.

"Your LATE!" Finn heard marceline scream after he knocked on the door. The door swung open and the grey girl threw a fist at him, which Finn dodged with ease. "Ass! Let me hit you! You deserve it!" Finn shrugged, "Sorry instinct, here go again", she again tried to punch him this time landing a chip on his shoulder. Her hand began to throb almost instantly. "I brought you strawberries.. Sorry I'm late; I slept in way too late". Marceline sighed as he let himself insider her house. Finn noticed someone play the drums upstairs in her room. "Who's here?" Marceline shut the door and glided over to the fridge to put the strawberries way. "Umm few vampire friends from the Nighto. You don't mind right?" He shook his head, "Well im going up to warm up." He said taking a step up the stairs. "Cool, I'll be up soon". Finn opened the door to Marceline's room and spotted three similar skinned vampires in the room, two girls and a guy tapping the drums in a rhythmic beat. Well it looked like a guy at least he had his face covered in black hair so it was hard to tell, "Hey".

They all nodded to Finn as he took a seat and pulled out his guitar and started tuning it. After playing for two years he had gotten good with keeping up with Marceline, who wanted to start a band with him who made him laugh and he politely declined. The room fell silent; the only sound was the drummer who was keeping the same rhythmic beat. Finn finished tuning and closed his eyes, the atmosphere was dense and cold, it seemed like they were waiting for something so Finn took a deep breath and began to figure strum a dark like tune, in sync with the drummers tapping.

"Don't worry my dear, oh let's take a trip."

"Step inside my rocket ship"

"I'll take you to a place that you will fear"

"And off we go… to the Nightosphere"

"As the sky turns black and the trees go grey"

"Watch as I take your pain away"

"What was that? Did you hear?"

"That was the sound.. of the Nightosphere."

"Ohhh ohhhhh ohhhh oh…"

Finn finished his song and looked over to the drummer who had pushed back his hair revealing his red eyes, and watched as a smile formed on his face.


	5. Morning

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

When I walked in everyone was laughing, including Jean, which was more of a surprise than I wanted for the day. "Marcy! You never told us you had such a cool human friend!". This made me chuckle, "I didn't know I had one", I smirked, sticking my tongue out at Finn who just kept that half assed smile on his face which annoyed the hell out of me, but I have to admit, it was a bit… sexy. Finn spoke up," Yeah yeah whatever, lets jam, Jean you want to join in?" What? He got Jeans name? How the… It took me 4 weeks to get his name when I met him! On top of that Jean nodded and sat down at the drums that I had moved into my room. And with Jean leading off we began to play.

It was just past 1am when we stopped playing, Rose and Tia had left already and it was just Finn Jean and I. "Damn I'm tired, is it cools of I crash here Marcy?" Finn yawned. "Yeah that's cool, what about you Jean… Jean?" The vampire boy was already asleep on the giant cushion chair he had been sitting in. "I guess that's a yes…" Marceline sighed and threw a sheet over him fin grabbed a pillow and headed for the door. "You don't have to sleep on the couch? Just crash with me, the beds plenty big enough". "I was waiting for you to offer". Finn laughed throwing himself on her bed, "Whatever.." marceline stretched out and lay next to him and closed her eyes.

When Finn opened his eyes Marceline was curled up next to him, her back facing him. He smiled as he lightly stoked her hair as he watched her sleep. Some rustling came from downstairs and with a quick kiss on her shoulder he went down to investigate. He found Jean in the kitchen sucking the red out of a strawberry. Finn nodded hello and opened the fridge, finding a carton of milk he poured himself a glass. "You sleep good?". Jean mumbled as he shook his hair out of his face. Finn nodded and sat down next to the vampire. Jean struggled with his hair, finally deciding to put it back in a ponytail, revealing his face. He looked about Finns age, but Finn knew he must have been over a thousand years old. "She really likes you". Finn raised his eyebrow, "Who?". Jean nodded upwards.

"Marcy? You're joking right? I mean she's a good friend but she always seems so irritated with me". Jean shrugged, "sometimes people hide their emotions by being someone they're not". The room fell silent, "what about you Finn, who do you have your eyes on?". Jean laughed and stood up, "Man I am a thousand and ten years old, and I won't be dying anytime soon, relationships are the last thing I want in my life right now. Just do me a favor Finn, be gentle with the girl, she may act strong but she's very fragile on the inside. I don't open up to people often, and it took marceline a couple weeks before she got me to talk to her. I think you're a good guy. Don't prove me wrong". Finn nodded, and Jean grabbed his belongings. Walking out the door he threw up a peace and just like that he was gone.

"MMmmhm, Morning Finn, Jean take off already?" Marceline yawned as she stretched her arms out. Finn smiled, "Morning sleepy head". Marcy smirked as she grabbed a few strawberries out of the fridge. "So what are your plans today Mr. Busy Hero?" Finn thought for a second, "Well I need to run a few errands today but im free tonight if you want to get together again?". Marceline sucked the red out of the strawberry in her hand, turning it white. "Yeah im down, I think Jean is crashing here till next week, is that cool? Also I have a few old friends coming to have a small party, of course your invited.. umm just a heads up Ashe will be there and before you freak, he's been real nice lately, but if anything happens I'll have him out in no time okay?". Finn knew objecting was pointless so he nodded and headed for the door, "What time should I be here"?, he asked opening the door. "Umm ten is good, and don't be late this time". Marceline smirked and hissed her tongue.

Finn started a light jog back to the tree house.


	6. Cant Think of A Chapter Name

So I got off the tracks, I forgot why I started writing in the first place. So fuck everything I put in previous. I'm starting fresh with this chapter. Enjoy it. OR ELSE!

Yeah is still dont own shit this is fiction, blah blah blah

* * *

"A small party my ass", Finn sighed as he entered the vampire queen's cave; the same vampire girl who obviously compressed her true intentions, for the evening. Her small home was strobe lit and blaring rock music which could be heard across Ooo. Of all the people on this earth, Marceline was undoubtedly the only one that could pull of a night of pure chaos in such a small area. Finn took a deep breath as he helped himself inside her home. His senses were immediately overwhelmed, the music, the lights, the head banging bodies. And yet Finn kept his steady stride and moved to the one place he knew that marcy would be. Grabbing a half full bottle of… something he sifted through people and made his way upstairs to the vampire girl's room. As he stood at her door, her words from earlier that morning filled his head," Ashe will be there". He cringed at the thought of his name, shaking of his anger he opened the door.

"Speaking of the devil", Marceline shot Finn a sinister smile. He caught on quickly and quickly rebutted.

"Oh, so you started the shit talking without me? I'm hurt; but I guess it's not so bad, at least we won't have to spend a thousand years to get all dirt on me." Finn winked as he plopped down next to the vampire girl. Who quickly leaned over and planted a quick peck on his cheek, which immediately turned to a rose color. The human looked away and took a swig of the content in his bottle, regretting the decision soon after he spat out the horrible tasting liquid.

"that's what you get" Marceline laughed along with the room occupied by a few of the vampires that he had met earlier.

"What the fuck is this shit", Finn coughed, Marceline grabbed the bottle from him and sniffed the contents. "… I think its better if I you don't know. Let's just say, it's going to be a long night for you hun". Finn missed what was so funny meanwhile the rest of the group chuckled pityingly. "Fucking fantastic", he groaned as the effects took over.

The party continued for everyone; except for Finn that is.

The group continued its small chat as they watched over the zoned out human boy. The room door flew open, followed by a distressed looking Jean. He slammed the door quickly behind him. Several slams on the door followed shortly after, "JEAN You fucking lying bastard!"

"Whose sister did you fuck now", the vampire girl giggled as she played with Finns medium length blond hair. Jean gave her a death glare which she returned with a sly smirk. After several moments the banging and spiteful yelling stopped and the female from the other side of the door stomped down the stairs. Jean let out a sigh of relief as he took slumped down to the floor. The room became silent as everyone kept their thoughts to themselves. Jean broke the eerie silence, "what the fuck did you to him?" The vampire man nodded towards Finn. Marceline mumbled. "What?"

"He drank some 'stuff'", she spoke up, raising her voice more than she meant to.

"Oh.. Wait.. That stuff? You know that shit can kill him right?!" 3

"Marceline rolled her eyes, "Oh, he will be fine, this guy is stronger than he looks".

Jean shrugged off the topic, seeing no point on continuing it. A knock on the door replaced his thoughts causing him to tense his body. "Who is it", Marceline called out. "Its Ashe, open the glob damn door."

The tension in Jeans body got tighter as he heard _his _voice. His fingers dug into his the carpet when Marceline motioned him to open the door, but he did what she wanted.

* * *

BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! But its in the next chapter, sorry this isn't an infomercial...

Anyways I hoped you liked it. More coming soon, ill do one chapter a day from now on. More stories coming soon. Peace out community members….

XD


	7. Building a Community

Building a Community

* * *

So just a little update on my life, I'm 18 now living in California and am really happy with my life and how things are turning out. So yeah… all is good. So I have a question for you guys… Now by no means is this me begging or anything like that, please keep that in mind. So I recently set up a page for my writing. And you can see it by going to and looking me up (Corey Krueger). Now all my material will be free as it always will be. And by no means do I expect anyone to give me money for it. However there is an option to donate of you would like to. AGAIN this is not me begging, I have no job at the moment, due to the process of me moving back to Arizona, because of this I'm just exploring other opportunities for me. So if you would like to help out please do, if not then please still go look at my other writing on . Any reviews or comments are just as appreciated. I will be doing V blogs shortly and I'm going to start my own YouTube channel. Now in this day and age it's getting harder and harder to do this stuff. But for me … I really don't want to be working a 9-5 dead end job. I want to do what I love, and I love writing. It's just hard for me to find time to write edit and revise.

I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to build a community with you all. I want to do what I love and entertain you all in the process. However I can't continue to be broke all the time so eventually I will have to make a decision on what I am going to do. And I guess I'm just looking for some help in the decision. So if you would like to see me to Vlogs and other types of writing and YouTube videos of different things then please let me know. I'm not going to take a poll or anything but if you would just leave a comment I would appreciate it. And guys' even saying no is better than nothing. Be honest with me. I believe I can do this. I just want to know if you will support me.

Thanks for your time

-k


	8. Still Cant Think of a Chapter Name

_So here is the next chapter, if you haven't guessed, the story is taking a turn towards the more mature readers, if it becomes an issue I will change the rating. Enjoy… Enjoyyyyy *rubs hands evilly*_

* * *

Finn coughed heavily as he exited his internal nightmare trip. He let out a heavy huff as he observed his surroundings trying to breath, the invisible pressure of tension filled the room. His eyes locked onto a certain grey looking vampire man "Ashe..." Marceline was the first to speak to him "Hey dream head how was your trip?"

The human man winced as he sat up, "I could use some water". Jean stood up, "I'll get it", and Jean grumbled and slammed the door behind him which made Finns ears ring. The human glanced over to Marceline who just gave him an 'I'll tell you later' look. Finn rubbed his eyes, avoiding eyes. "Marcy I think I'm done for the night, ill just head back to the tree house", Finn moaned. "Yeah… Okay want me to go back with you", Finn shook his head and made his way out of the room, shooting Ashe a glare that could kill.

Finn stumbled outside, trying to find something to help him stand. He had barely made it out of the cave when someone grabbed his shoulder from behind him. Jean leaned down and helped the human boy's body up. "You should be walking after what you took", Finn didn't reply, instead he just shrugged. "Why did you leave, Marceline would have let you crash at her place", Finn again dodged the question. The night got more and more silent as Jean and Finn put distance between them and the blasting music. Finn stopped and front of the tree house, "I got it from here", "thanks a lot Jean, I appreciate it man", Jean nodded and made his way back to the party. Finn opened the tree house door and stepped inside. Leaning against the floor Finn slid down and rested his head against the cold wood. His mind played through the events of the night, but he soon gave up; realizing he couldn't remember half of it. He soon dozed off into a heavy sleep.

Finn woke up in his bed, sweating and with a devilish fever. He groaned as he tried to move his body which was wrapped carefully in blankets. "Oh you're up", His eyes darted towards the doorway, where Princess bubblegum stood. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap", he coughed throwing his head back on the pillow. "I'm sorry that I let myself in, I came by this morning to see if you were doing anything for the day and got worried when no one answered. Then I found you like this."

"There is no need to apologize PB; if anyone should be sorry it's me. I didn't mean to worry you." The human coughed roughly, "Glob help me, it's so hot."

"You need to stay wrapped up to burn out your fever" She interjected.

Finn groaned again which made the pink princess smile slightly. "If you have enough energy to pout then you have enough to eat, I made you some soup."

The Princess sat on the edge of the bed and stirred the contents of the bowl in her hands. She lifted a spoonful to Finns lips, after a few seconds of hesitation he gave in, which cause the princess to smile yet again.

"It's good…"

His eyes locked with hers as she brushed her long pink hair out of her face, exposing her obviously blushed cheeks. She set the bowl down and stood up. She felt his hand grab her wrist. "Don't leave", his eyes now averted her as he whispered, "Really… Thank you". In seconds she closed the distance between them. Inches away from his face she stopped, hesitating. Time passed by slower than molasses, seconds were minutes and minutes were hours in this world that they were in together. His hot breath tickled her nose, as he cupped her face locking his eyes with her. "I don't want to get you sick, I-"

Her hesitation disappeared as she could no longer hold her urges. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. And although no fireworks were crackling in the background she swore she felt sparks fly. As for the human man, he closed his eyes, savoring the sweet taste of her lips and the feeling that was being conjured in this moment. And when the kiss broke, they both were left with an unsatisfied hunger; a hunger for each other.

* * *

_So guys that is the end of this chapter, hope you liked. Ill be doing a HTTYD fanfic collab sometime this month so just a heads up, I worked much harder on this one, checking for grammar and spelling errors so if you catch anything.. eh_.


	9. Patreon Update

So this isn't the next chapter for the series. I don't think I'll be done with it till tomorrow morning. I just wanted to give you an update. So after receiving PM's about what I want to do I decided to go ahead and put my link out to the public. Now due to the regulations I can't post the link itself on my writing. So I will try to post it on my page. If that doesn't work then ill be taking PM's and ill send the link one by one like that. Again, my content is always free, but if you are willing to lend a helping hand then I would sincerely appreciate it. I'll be giving shout outs in my first VLOG, for any donators on . Im in the process of finding a new cam to do videos on; so any funds will be directed towards that for the month. Thanks for your time.

-K


End file.
